Shy Girl
by SkittlesMonsta
Summary: Kim is a shy girl that has a hard life. Jared is a normal werewolf that ends up imprinting on her. How will Jared feel when he learns more about Kim? What is Kim hiding from everyone? Some chapters will be M rated. Based on the song by O-Town.
1. Shy Girl Lyrics

**A/N: So this story is called "Shy Girl" right? Well originally it was going to be named "My Soul" but I was listening to a song and thought that I would use the song for basically the base of the story. **

"Shy Girl" by O-Town

Standing with the wallflowers

Wishing you would've stayed at home

You kick yourself for coming when you're standing there all alone

The centers of attention are busy making all their moves

While all the guys are looking at them, then I got my eye on you

Only you

You might think you're nothing special

You might be losing hope, but baby don't you relize

How beautiful you really are

**Shy girl, it's written on you face**

**A mermaid out of water feeling out of place**

**Shy girl, trying to hide a blush**

**Caught you looking for a second, felt my heart rush**

**Don't run away, don't be afraid**

**Don't be shy girl, so beautiful, shy shy girl**

I'm moving in closer, slowly trying to break the ice

But it's hard to get a lock on your downward glancing eyes

Oh yeah

You might think you're nothing special

But I'm about to lose my heart, baby don't you relize

How beautiful you really are

**Shy girl it's written on your face**

**A mermaid out of water, feeling out of place**

**Shy girl, trying to hide a blush**

**Caught you looking for a second, felt my heart rush**

**Don't run away, don't be afraid**

**Don't be shy girl, so beautiful, shy shy girl**

Now I'm standing right in front of you

I confess I'm nervous too

Girl you know theres something going on

And not to give it a chance would be so wrong

Oh baby

**Shy girl, it's written on you face**

**A mermaid out of water feeling out of place**

**Shy girl, trying to hide a blush**

**Caught you looking for a second, felt my heart rush**

**Don't run away, don't be afraid**

**Don't be shy girl, so beautiful, shy shy girl**

**Shy girl, it's written on you face**

**A mermaid out of water feeling out of place**

**Shy girl, trying to hide a blush**

**Caught you looking for a second, felt my heart rush**

**Don't run away, don't be afraid**

**Don't be shy girl, so beautiful, shy shy girl**

**A/N: **So this was one of my favorite songs growing up and to me, it fits Jared and Kim perfectly. There will be a link on my profile so you can actually _hear _the song.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my second story up. If you've looked at the first pictures of how I imagined the characters I changed what I imagined them like for this story. This is a simple Kim and Jared love story and I will later probably add other imprint stories since I love them so much!**

**I own absolutly nothing except a few of Kim's friends. :) **

Jared's POV

I rolled out of bed looking at the grey clock with the lime green numbers. _God I really don't want to get up_, I moaned getting out of bed and walking into the kitchen. Since a week ago, I was always eating. Apparently all these legends I grew up on and thought were just stories were true. I was forced to be a werewolf due to my genes and now I'm taller then before, always hungry, and have to get rid of all my friends. Before this I was a star football player and soccer player, had a sexy girlfriend, and my life was great and then I phased. I had to quit the football and soccer teams, break up with my girlfriend, and now the only person I get to hang out with at school is Paul Davis. A player who I'm pretty sure has had sex with every girl in our grade.

I walked into the kitchen and took a big gulp of milk from the container before wipping my mouth off. I placed the carton back in the fridge before grabbing an apple and walking to my room. Today was my first day back to school and I was nerves as hell. What will they thing? What will they say? Paul went back to school last week and he said no one really cared, girls payed more attention to him since he gained a lot of muscle but other then that no one talked to him. He could hear rumors of steroids though and instead of getting off the team everyone thought he got kicked off of them. I pulled on a semi clean shirt and some jeans before going back into the kitchen where my mom was making some coffee.

"Good morning honey," she mumbled picking up the paper and reading some of the headlines.

"Morning mom," I mumbled back pouring some coffee in one of the chipped mugs and took a big gulp. I never liked coffee but it does help wake me up in the mornings after long patrols. "I'm gonna go to Sam's before school so I'll be leaving…about now." I said looking at the clock on the microwave.

"Alright, I hope you have a good first day sweety," mom said kissing me on the cheek before I ran out to my black 2000 Ford truck.

I jumped into the drivers' seat and drove down to Sam's grey house. Even outside from my truck I could smell Emily's cooking. I slowly walked up to the door wondering if I should go inside. Sam and Emily might be doing something and Sam can get really angry if I interrupt him, but I wanted to talk to him about today so I slowly opened the door making sure I was intruding. When I opened the door I saw Emily standing in the hard wood floored hallway watching me.

"You shouldn't be so nervous you know, I've told you a million times to come whenever you want." She said walking into the kitchen where Sam was reading the newspaper. Sometimes he acts just like a person older then 20, maybe it's all the weight he carries on his shoulders. "Help yourself to the food," Emily said sitting down by Sam.

I shook my head, "no I just came over to talk about the first day going back…what was it like?"

Sam folded up the paper and placed it on the table looking at me, "well, it'll be easier for you then it was for me. You'll have Paul while I had no one. Just remember to try not to talk to anyone unless you have to and if you start to lose your temper leave."

_Gee, thanks for answering my question. _"Okay…but what was it like going back?"

"Hard, everyone gossiped about where I might have been and what I was doing. Just remember not to let it go to your head."

I nodded and looked at the time, "I should get going." I said standing up and walking out the door. I didn't give them time to say good-bye or anything. I jumped in the cab of my truck and drove towards the school. Multiple times I saw Paul running through the woods as a silver wolf. As I got out of the truck Paul walked out of the forest messing with his shirt.

"Hey dude," he said making his way over to me. "Wanna skip class today?"

"I can't, this is my first day back and no matter how much I'd like to skip Sam would yell at me."

"Pff, Sam's been too occupied with Emily. I swear the things in his mind, I don't like it." Paul said walking into school. The bell to get to class just rang as we walked through the halls. I could hear the rumors. Steroids, cult, crazy, none of it bothered me like I thought it would.

"I don't really like it either," I mumbled walking past a couple of girls giggling. One being my ex. Her eyes were longing but she turned away from me as if nothing ever happened between us. I could hear her friend, Samantha I think, interagate her.

Paul and I both walked into our first hour, which was math, together. I could hear people whispering but I just walked to my seat, diagnol from Paul's and sat down. One of the guys from the football team sat to my right and a girl whose name always got passed me, sat to my left.

"Well, Mr. Thail, it's good to see you back." Mr. Smith said standing in front of the classroom. I knew he wasn't happy or anything, most of my teachers hated me for sleeping in their classes, being late, and never taking notes. I didn't mind though, the thing I did mind was the fact I'm now failing almost all of my classes and I'll get a lecture from Sam. "I'd like you to get the notes you missed from Miss Maxwell please." I nodded although I didn't know who 'Miss Maxwell' was. I assumed it was the girl sitting next to me who blushed when Mr. Smith mentioned her name.

I turned to her to ask for the notes, which she already had laying on the desk ready to hand to me. "Uh, can I borrow the notes?"

She nodded, "here," she said handing me the notes. She didn't say anything else nor did she look at me. I took the notes from her accidently brushing my skin against hers. She minute my hot skin made contact with her she looked at me.

She had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. She had black hair, like all the other people on the rez, and the minute she noticed me staring at her open mouthed she blushed. I thought she was beautiful before, when she blushed she completely glowed. I was amazed by how perfect one person could be. I felt Paul watching me but I couldn't turn towards him. I felt drawn to her.

_Oh my god…I think I imprinted._

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. It's really boring (to me) but will liven up I promise. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
